Accidents Happen
by LovaticBrakayla
Summary: It's been a month, exactly, since the night Brady and I chose what we wanted without thinking about the consequences. I found out two weeks ago and I haven't told him yet, the regret still stings, I can still feel his skin against mine. What once felt like a spark but left a burn.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite the whole story cause it sucked, I hope this is less suck-ish.

**Mikayla Pov.**

It's been a month, exactly, since the night Brady and I chose what we wanted without thinking about the consequences. I found out two weeks ago and I haven't told him yet, the regret still stings, I can still feel his skin against mine. What once felt like a spark but left a burn.

"Ugh," I say aloud as I chopped down a poor tree.

"Dude chill out," Boomer says coming up from behind me. "What's up with you anyway Mikayla? You've been kind of distant lately." He says as Brady comes from behind me and grabs my waist. I jump.

"It's just me _Kayla_." He says kissing me on the cheek. Boomer pretends slowly to shave off his head while making a gagging noise.

"Hey," I say my voice cracking.

"Are you okay? I was worried that I said something wrong last night, you were so pale and quiet." He says letting me go realizing I was trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"I'm fine, just preoccupied, I have a lot on my mind, okay," I say a bit annoyed.

"Okay whatever," Boomer says then walking away leaving Brady and me behind.

"I'm really worried Mikayla," he says putting his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eyes. "I hate to see you so secretive, I know something's wrong, is it because of last month?"

"No I just need some time to sort things out and I really think we should talk,"

"You don't want to breakup, do you?" my mind goes wild; I quickly decide to speak so he doesn't think that's what I want.

"No of course not, I just really need to talk, is that okay," I slightly ruffle his hair.

"Yeah that's fine." Before we could agree on anything else, a voice interrupts us.

"Mikayla where are you?" Mason asked scaring Brady and I, Also one of the main reasons why I am scarred to tell Brady, Then I will have to tell my dad and I really don't know what he would to Brady if I told him.

"Over here daddy" I quickly replied. Great I think to myself, so much for talking to him.

"Oh hello king Brady." My dad greeted Brady. Then he told me.

"Candice is looking for you she said you two are going shoe shopping."

Oh I forgot about that.

"Well I better go then, see you later daddy! Bye Brady!" I greeted then left.

2 hours later I arrived home and I am really tired! Candice can't decide on shoes! She ended up choosing the pink ones cause pink is better than blue. The nerve of that girl! Anyway I am currently in the castle library, Using my laptop to search a topic that's been stuck on my mind all day. I type in teen pregnancies on Google. A bunch of things come up, a pregnant teenager forum, an abortion clinic, Something called the Sally Foundation, adoption agencies, and much more. I don't know what to click. I go with the Sally Foundation; clueless of what it is I read the website.

It shows a woman who is now in her forties who had an abortion and something went wrong causing her not to be able to have kids anymore and also the result of losing her baby at the age of sixteen. I look at the gallery and instantly click something else, it showed many dead babies that were as large as a penny. Well abortion is out I think to myself wondering how someone could be so harmful.

"Hey!" Boz pops up from nowhere. I quickly slammed my laptop shut hoping he didn't see anything.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What?" I replied innocently

"Nevermind, Do you know where I can find a book about shoes?"

"Why do need a book about shoes?" I asked him.

He panicked " Umm, Boomer wants to- I cutted him off

"You want to impress Candice don't you?"

"No I-I d-don't even like her!" He stuttered and walked away.

"Mmm-mm"

When he reached the library door he whispered "I don't like her, I love her."

I smiled to myself those two...

I pick up my phone to check the time it reads 5:30, finally to get back to my research, just as I open my laptop Brady calls.

"Hey babe-where are you?" he asks.

"I'm the library," I answer just above a whisper so no-one disturbers me.

"Do you want to have a picnic with me?"

"I'm not really feeling well." I answer gathering my things and closing my laptop.

"Oh what's the matter?" Mikayla it's now or never.

"Brady can you come to the library?"

"I'm standing outside of the library." He says in an unreadable tone.

"Coming." We end our conversation and I step outside of the library to see him standing alone arms wide open. I fall into his hug I smell his Axe cologne. It doesn't smell as good as usual, I feel nauseated and dizzy. I push off of him, I feel as if I'm about to throw up, I run into the bathroom, thank god it's empty, I lock the door and everything I ate today is revealed.

"_Kayla_ are you okay?" Brady lightly knocks on the door to the bathroom. I look in the mirror after wiping my face with water.

I want to cry but in don't, instead I keep myself together and push open the bathroom door.

"I'm pregnant." I say to Brady, And his face is unreadable.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part two...

**Brady Pov.**

"You're what?" I repeat back to Mikayla stunned making sure I heard correctly.

"I'm pregnant Brady! I'm going to have a baby!" She says in an almost angry voice between hard sobs.

"Wha- Bu- How?" I say not able to get my words out of my mouth. I watch Mikayla crumpled on the floor in the corner of her bathroom. Her normally sun-kissed skin, pale and wet with tears. "Mikayla" I say in a sad breathy voice and walk into the bathroom and pick her up off the floor. I felt shivers run up and down my body as I picked her up. I walk out of the bathroom and lay her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," she says repeatedly as I lay down beside her.

It was obvious, it all fit together, the sickness the mood swings everything and I feel terrible. I began to comfort Mikayla by running my hands through her hair calmly. Our lives, changed we were left to face every single problem that was yet to come. Everything we put first or thought was important was now last on our worry list; bigger troubles were on their way.

"Brady" Mikayla choked out still crying.

"Yes Kayla?" I say gripping her waist from behind her.

"Please don't leave me-" Instantly tears take over her again ceasing her ability to speak. I stare into space scared, unexpectedly my eyes begin to feel wet and a tear rolls down my face, I wipe it just as fast as it came so Mikayla doesn't see me.

"Would the Brady you know do that?" I ask as I try to keep from crying. She doesn't answer for a while; she just continues to sob quietly.

"I'm not sure." She says barely above a whisper. I hear her answer and see her reasoning, I sit up and she sits up with me. She looks over at me, scared that I might be angry, but I'm not, I'm just as scared as she is.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I ask stretching my arms out. She wipes her face.

"Well Christmas is the next holiday so I figured that we could you know, have a big dinner then break the news, I feel it will be better that way with everyone being here." She says this without stopping to cry or getting angry.

"Won't it be showing by then?" I ask curiously.

"Of course, but I can handle that I guess." She says a bit unsure.

"Well should I invite my dad?" I ask, she looks over at me, her eyes are red and her face also but she has no tears.

"Brady you never talk about your dad, are you sure you want to do that?" she says in an almost normal voice. I sigh deeply.

"Mikayla, my dad isn't abusive or a drunk, he has his own playboy mansion, or something like that, he lives about an hour away in a very rich downtown area of Seattle. I'd rather not talk to him but he's my father he deserves to know. Knowing him, he'll probably be proud, a son taking right after his footsteps." I say gritting my teeth angrily.

"I'm sorry," she says noticing my anger then rubbing my arm.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault, after all the crap my mom put me through I still go and do what I want even though I knew it was wrong. I'm such an idiot!" I say banging my hands on my forehead, I get off her bed and start pacing around her room.

"It's okay." She says in the smallest voice ever. I change my tone instantly and start to talk seriously.

"So we have my dad, My brothers aunt Nancy and uncle Bill and your dad?" I ask clarifying the list of people.

"What about Candice." She says wiping her face.

"Oh! Candice of course! Well we'll invite her too." Oh great this'll be fun she'll tell the whole Kingkow! I think to myself sarcastically.

"Mikayla!" Mason says flinging open Mikayla's door. "Oh!" he says as he sees Mikayla and me "What's the matter." She looks over at me so I can speak instead of her.

"She hasn't been feeling well all day, were not sure what it is."

"Should I call the Shaman?"

"No," she says in a voice we can barely hear. We both look at her.

"You sure?" he asks as he sits beside her on the bed and rubs her hair.

"I said that didn't I?" she snaps.

"Fine, I'm sorry for asking, Brady do you mind staying to keep watch on her." He says getting up and walking to the door.

"Sure, I don't mind," I say after a long hesitation.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." He says

"Wait daddy where are you going?" Mikayla asks

"To Chicago, To invite some people to our Christmas dinner." He says then the opens door and runs down the stairs, his shoes making a loud _clomp _noise as he runs.

I walk to her bathroom and straighten and clean it up, I sigh as I see a box of pregnancy tests I the garbage can, _how could she have not told me? How did I not notice? _I sweep the many Kleenex from her past crying into her garbage can. I walk into her room and put away all the things that are out of position and make the place look nice again.

"Brady" she says walking over to me holding her flat stomach. "I'm not feeling well; I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Kayla you have to eat," I say I get up from picking up small things on the ground.

"I was scared; I didn't want to throw up again." She says her face in a look of pain.

"It's okay; you just have to eat the right foods, and that was only morning sickness, and I'm sure we have some healthy food somewhere around here." I say in a comforting voice.

We walk downstairs, my arms around Mikayla to support her, at this stage, its easy to feel dizzy which could lead to falling, stumbling or worse. When get to the last stair we walk to the kitchen. She sits by the dining table

"So far we have some bananas, oranges and kiwis." I say as I open the cupboard and pull out a cutting board, then grab a knife out of the stand from off the counter.

I start to cut the fruit, and put it into a nice glass dish; I grab a cup from the cabinet also and find some very healthy green tea juice Boomer had bought two weeks ago then didn't drink it because he didn't like it. I continue to cut the fruit; I glance over at Mikayla who is just gazing at me with googly eyes.

"Um is everything okay?" I ask as I stare at her while continuing to cut.

"Oh," she says then blushes and looks down.

"No, it's okay," I say in a soft voice. She sighs then looks up at me again.

"You've just turned so mature and nice since yesterday" she says as I walk over to the counter with the cup and the dish with the fruit in it. I stare at her from the opposite side of the counter.

"You're just really great for doing everything that you have done so far." She smiles then leans closer to my face.

"That's cause I love you." I say then kiss her. The kiss is longing and sweet. It doesn't feel the same, it feels different, in ways I can't even identify.

"Mikayla!" a loud voice booms breaking my train of thoughts.

Okay so I know like Brady's mom and dad are suppose to be dead but in this story his dad isn't dead. Just a jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Mikayla Pov.**

We both break apart and turn around scared, only to spot Candice with Matt at the door Candice's hands on her hips.

"What?" we both say at the same time turning around very quickly.

"I called you 20 times Mikayla and you never picked up your phone, and I texted you!" Candice says walking into the castle her hands still on her hips.

"Candice, Mikayla really doesn't need this right now, she's already having some struggles, and she'll have enough lecturing for a lifetime in the next two months." Brady says in my defense. Candice's face wrinkles- she must be confused.

"Enough lecturing for one lifetime? What are you talking about?" Her tone is different obviously showing her irritation.

"We need to talk." Brady says to Candice, his expression very serious.

"Is everything okay? Mikayla why aren't you talking?" Candice begins to panic she shoves Brady and sits next to me.

I don't respond- I feel open my mouth I feel that words won't come out and only tears.

"Mikayla!" She says again shaking my arm.

"Can we talk in private?" I ask glancing at Matt. He is completely unaware, staring at Boomers latest junkpiece or as he calls it masterpiece: a meatball dispenser.

"Oh, hey Matt talk to Brady me and Mikayla have to go, well be back in a minute." He looks up at her.

"Oh totally."

We walk up the stairs, Candice two steps ahead of me. I feel heavier now, it's harder to walk up the stairs, Candice glances down the stairs at me.

"Kayla, come on." She says from the top. I walk up the rest of the stairs and finally making it to the top.

She walks into my room and looks at the mangled sheets, My bathroom is a mess, crumpled Kleenex are everywhere, my clothes are thrown out of my drawers, and there's a random garbage can in the middle of the floor.

"Mikayla, I have never seen you're room this dirty, what happened?" she asks trying to find a place to sit. Noticing the fact that I haven't spoken much. Her expression changes, she crosses her arms.

"Mikayla, what's your deal? Your acting weird?" she says this is more spoken as a demand than a question.

"Have a seat," I say as I clear the couch. Candice isn't the one to take demands but she does so anyway.

"Remember back in May, when you and Matt, Boomer and Boz went to that carnival, and Brady and I decided to stay home?" I ask calmly.

"Yes, why?" she asks nervously.

"We did something that night, I knew it was wrong, but I wanted it so bad. It was almost like a craving." I say ignoring her question.

"Well?"

"We did it, Candice! I thought it was all I wanted and now I would be more than willing to give it all back." I say surprised I'm not crying by now.

"Whoa!" she says lifting her hands up. "You and Brady?"

"Yes us and now I- I – I'm-" I can't say it, my lips won't even part to make the sound of the word come out.

"Mikayla, oh my pink shoes, Mikayla, are you pregnant?" Candice's voice is trembling and she can barely talk. I shake my head not being able to speak.

She stares down at her hands, with a complete lost for words. She looks up at me opens her mouth but closes it. All the pieces of the puzzle must've fallen into place, she must have finally realized I'm not as good as I seem.

"I'm sorry Candice, I know you always looked up to me as your best friend and I've let you down just like everyone else in my life." I say in a small voice, just above a whisper.

"You haven't let anyone down Kayla, it was just a mistake, we all make them, it's okay. Besides, you'll only let us down by not being the strong Mikayla we always knew you liked hiding behind the scenes when it came to mistakes and problems. But it has to stop okay; we won't look down on you or see you any differently." Candice has a serious manifestation, something I have never seen from her.

"Thanks Candice." I say throwing my arms around her. No matter what you do good friends will always be there right when you need them. I think to myself and embrace Candice harder, maybe I can do this after all.

**I forgot to mention Candice has a boyfriend his name is Matt but don't worry Boz and Candice will be together soon...**


End file.
